


戲外之事

by c4445698



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, 曖昧期
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: Ezra問Colin要不要一起去家裡度過聖誕節





	

「我還以為你要直接飛去愛爾蘭。」Ezra看到Colin手上的機票，疑惑的問。  
「我爸媽去旅行了，所以我打算晚幾天再回去，反正從愛爾蘭過來很快。」Colin回答。  
「那……你要不要去我家度過那幾天？」對於Ezra提出的邀情，Colin似乎有點訝異，他們在這幾個月內相處得不錯，但是否能夠到彼此家裡度過聖誕節，這還有待考量。  
「只有你和你的兩個孩子度過聖誕節會很無聊吧，來我家的話，Henry還可以有同齡玩伴，就是我姊姊他孩子，而且有多點人看照James你也會比較放心吧？」Ezra提出了很合理的解釋，「我家也不會在意多你們三個人的，聖誕節的真諦就是要一起過不是嗎？」  
Colin雖然很想說那其實應該算是感恩節的真諦，但他也沒說出口，他只回答給他幾天思考，他還得問問兩個孩子是否有這個意願。

誰知道他們兩個立刻都說好，之前Colin在和孩子說電話時，偶爾Ezra會出現，本來就是個大孩子的Ezra和他們相處得很好，所以聽到能去Ezra家玩，興奮的不得了。  
「那太好了。」Ezra笑著，「你的機票是二十號抵達加州對吧？」Colin點頭，「為了防止聖誕節塞車，你會提早來吧？」他詢問著。  
「我可以訂二十二號或是二十三號的飛機，然後二十七號回愛爾蘭。」Colin說著，Ezra點點頭，表示同意這個方法，Colin立刻拿起手機交代經紀人幫忙訂機票。  
「他們會喜歡閃電麥坤嗎？」等Colin放下電話，Ezra問著他。  
「他有看過，我想他應該會喜歡？」Colin想著，當初電視在撥放時，Henry還拿著一個圓圈充當方向盤，四處亂跑，「你不會想給他買禮物吧？」Colin立刻想到他會這麼問的原因：「你不必費這個心意。」  
「他們還是孩子，有享受聖誕老人還存在的特權。」Ezra講的理所當然，「而且我和我爸媽說這件事情以後，就算我不買他們也會買。」  
「拜託，不要，禮物一份就好了，他們回愛爾蘭也還有禮物，他們玩具已經太多了。」Colin每次想到自己父母和兄弟姊妹送給兩個孩子的禮物，數量多到都還必須用另一個行李箱裝回來，今年還加上Miller家的禮物，他們兩個玩具真的太多了。  
然後他看到Ezra的表情，像是在打什麼主意，「所以，不是玩具就可以了？」  
「Ezra……」  
「那送書呢？書可有教育意義，這可沒問題了吧？」  
Colin妥協了，Ezra說得有道裡，書可有教育意義，而且這種書是不會嫌多的。

在二十號時，幾乎所有劇組人員都出發去機場，Eddie只是純粹來送機的，畢竟他家可在片場四十公里以外的地方而已。  
Ezra的班機是最早的，然後是Alison以及Dan，Colin的是中午過後。  
「你有我手機號碼吧？到的時候打給我，我開車去接你們。」Ezra說。  
他知道推託的話Ezra還是會繼續盧他，所以他只是說好。  
「聖誕快樂以及新年快樂。」Ezra在進入登機口之前，和每個人都說了一次，最後乾脆直接在機場大喊，就連其他旅客也一併祝福。

Ezra在二十三號吃早餐時後接到Colin的電話，他把剩下的早餐塞進嘴裡，衝上樓換衣服，走下樓梯時還在把牛仔褲給扣好，「你可以帶他們先去吃早餐，現在塞車我可能會晚一點到，不，你們搭計程車來還是會塞車，不如先讓他們吃早餐，好，晚點見。」他掛掉電話後穿起外套，直接往車庫走去。  
「他知道他的樣子就像是接剛下機的妻子那樣的口氣嗎？」Caitlin問著Saiya。  
「我想他不知道。」Saiya說，「我們的Ezra長大了呢，變成一個老公了。」他的姐姐們，就算長大了，還是會拿他打趣。

時間差不多，當Colin幫James擦嘴時，電話響了，他空出一隻手接電話，Ezra說他已經在外面，大概十分鐘左右，Colin到了外頭，Ezra站在黑色轎車旁，對著他們微笑揮手。  
他走了過來蹲在Henry前面，和他打招呼，然後幫Colin拿行李，讓他專心照顧James。  
當抵達Miller家時，已經是中午了，回程的路順暢很多，畢竟還是有些人趕在聖誕節前一天去商場買東西，不像他們家已經準備好大部分的東西了。  
Miller夫妻非常熱烈的歡迎Colin和他的孩子們，Saiya的丈夫出來幫忙提行李進去，不到半天的時間，他們已經像是個大家庭了。  
撇開孩子不說，Colin風趣幽默，而且十幾年的演員經驗，讓他有許多故事可以說，除了電視上提過的合作經驗外，也有其他的。  
Ezra很想跟著聽，但Henry和James抓著他一起玩，還有Saiya的孩子，所以他只能孤單的帶著三個孩子在離客廳有點遠的房間裡玩。  
但他也沒不開心，甚至可以說陪他們三個是快樂的，直到Colin站在門口敲門，他才注意到已經是下午三點了，Henry跑過去拉住Colin的褲管，把他一起帶進門，「Ezra正在和我們說絕地武士的故事！」  
Colin露出一臉你認真的表情，「聽起來真棒，親愛的，不過你們餓了嗎？Mrs.Miller有準備好吃的點心喔。」他一說出口，大家都開始說餓了，孩子們總是有消耗不完的精力和體力，所以肚子也餓得很快。  
孩子們開心大叫著，Colin一手牽著Henry，一手牽著James往外走，Ezra也帶他的姪子離開房間，看著他們在吃點心，Colin只是問Ezra：「真的？現在和他們說絕地武士不會太早了嗎？」  
「我六歲時候就看過了，我可還沒提到安納金變成黑武士的事情。」Ezra一副理所當然。

在聖誕節早上，Colin是被兩個孩子給吵醒的，Colin看了一下手機，早上六點半，他只好起床，帶著他們下樓，一下樓就看到已經準備好的早餐和坐在聖誕樹前面的Ezra以及他姪子，「早安，Ezra！」Henry衝過去擁抱他，James也跟在後面加入擁抱。  
「早安。」他回抱著，接著稍微推開他們，問：「準備好拆禮物了嗎？」回答他的是迫不急待的尖叫。  
Colin坐到沙發上，看著Ezra把屬於每個人的禮物分配到他們面前，當Ezra丟了一個小盒子到Colin腿上時，他可嚇了一跳，沒想到自己還有份。  
Ezra只是對他眨眨眼，接著起身給每個人禮物，孩子們早就迫不急待的開始拆了，不意外的是拿到現在很流行的禮物，還有一本童書，Henry翻開第一頁，裡面還有一張紙，他疑惑地轉頭看著他Colin，但Colin可不知道這是什麼情況。  
Ezra蹲到他旁邊，「這上面是我的電話，你有想要看的任何書，只要打給我，我會送到你家。」Colin對這禮物沒什麼意見，而年紀還小的Henry也不知道這有多特別，他只是道了謝，也許過幾年後他會明白這禮物真的很不錯，例如第一時間出版的小說就可以拿到手之類的。  
後來每個人都拆開了禮物，Ezra這人雖然特立獨行了一點，但挑禮物的眼光都還是挺不錯的，最後就剩下Colin沒有拆開。  
Colin拆開時，裡面是一串玫瑰念珠，「你知道我是佛教徒，對吧？」他問著Ezra。  
「人們總要接受各種可能性，Colin。」他只是笑著回答，Colin無奈的笑了笑，然後把玫瑰念珠收回盒子裡，當Ezra開始專心在陪孩子玩時，他的母親向Colin致歉：「如果他冒犯到你的信仰，真是抱歉，我們家向來沒有一定的信仰，他也許認為其他人也是。」  
「沒關係的，女士，我不覺得被冒犯到。」他笑著回應，Colin知道這是Ezra的一個玩笑，Ezra雖然年輕，但思想挺成熟的，他不會隨便去冒犯他人的宗教或是信仰。

時間過得很快，他們在二十七號中午告別了Miller家，Colin得說，這幾天真的挺不錯的，在機場告別了Ezra，回到了愛爾蘭度過剩下的假期。  
愛爾蘭清晨四點五十分，Colin坐在自己房間的椅子，撥出了電話，他其實本來不期望對方會接，畢竟他可能在哪裡瘋一整晚也可能，但電話幾乎是很快被接起來了，並且一片安靜。  
「我還以為你會去時代廣場跨年。」Colin說。  
『不，我除了集會遊行外，我不太去那裡，我正在和我團員以及其他一些好友一起在屋裡跨年。』Ezra在玩樂團，他知道，畢竟有時候Ezra會在他拖車裡面打那套簡易的鼓，拍戲空檔，只要時間可以，他們就會線上討論作詞作曲，『你那裡應該是凌晨，怎麼打給我了？』  
「也沒什麼。」他的聲音一如往常，「只是想和你說聲新年快樂。」他正在猜想電話另一端的Ezra是什麼表情，也許是難得的傻愣住。  
『新年快樂，你那裡已經過了對吧？』Ezra過了好陣子才回話，Colin輕哼了一聲表示，『也幫我和James以及Henry打聲招呼。』  
「當然。」Colin回應，他看了一下牆上的時鐘，還有三分鐘，「也許我該讓你回去和朋友們倒數了。」  
『我想沒關係，反正等會他們也還是會湊到外面來看煙火秀。』  
他們又沉默了一陣子，「也許之後拍完戲，你可以來我家住幾天，James和Henry都很喜歡你，天天吵著說我要打給Ezra。」  
『聽起來不錯，我很樂意去陪他們玩，也許下次見面帶吟遊詩人故事集給他們，或是羅賓漢、海蒂之類的。』  
「聽起來不錯，我會先叫保母買起來放在書櫃裡，但我不覺得他們會主動去翻，就和你送他的小王子一樣，吵著要我念給他們聽。」他又注意了牆上的時鐘，剩下三十秒了。  
他聽見Ezra輕笑，Colin在掐準了時間，在煙火開始釋放前三秒，對著電話說：「新年快樂，Ezra。」  
然後電話另一頭是煙火聲，也許Ezra有回應他，但被蓋過去了，聽不見了，最後是Ezra主動掛斷電話，過了大概十五秒，他傳了新年快樂的文字過來，後面又傳解釋說太吵了所以必須掛斷電話。  
Colin回應完訊息後就上床睡了。

扣除掉中間的假期，他們一起拍戲了將近六個月，在殺青時，不知道誰拿出一瓶香檳現場開起來慶祝。  
這也意味著大家即將要散夥一陣子，直到宣傳期才會再碰面。  
「Ezra。」正當他要走回露營車時，Colin叫住了他。  
「怎麼了？」  
然後他看到Colin從他的魔杖袋裡面掏出魔杖，拿到他面前，「這給你，聖誕禮物。」  
遲了一個月的聖誕禮物，Colin知道這男孩是多瘋狂的哈粉，也知道他一直對自己沒有魔杖感到很失望（當然他不知道在未來訪談中他甚至為此崩潰）  
「他們說我可以拿回去當紀念品，但我想這個給你似乎會更好。」不然他拿回家也只是在戳遙控器而已。  
Ezra收下了，他甚至開心到主動抱住Colin，甚至講了一大串感謝主和感謝Colin的話。  
不過後來需要補拍片段時，他還必須和Ezra要回魔杖回去補拍。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實中間有一句：人們總要接受各種可能性  
> 是咩給我的(?)但他後面原本接的是：Colin也沒想到自己會接受一個小自己十幾歲的男朋友(?  
> 新年快樂啊~


End file.
